oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Arceuus spellbook
The Necromancy spellbook is a new Spellbook introduced with the Zeah update. It can be accessed through gaining favour with the Arceuus family. This spellbook is used to train prayer, by summoning a monster with the monster's head. It reanimates an ensouled corpse by using the spell. There are 22 monsters that will possibly drop a head. There are currently 23 spells in this spellbook. Spell Summary You are awarded Magic experience for casting the spell and Prayer experience for killing the creature reanimated. If you are on a Slayer assignment, you also receive full Slayer experience for killing the reanimated creatures. Creatures reanimated from use of the below spells do not drop any items. when trying to cast reanimate creature around Gielinor it will tell you: That creature cannon be reanimated here. The power of the crystals by the dark altar will increase the potency of the spell. } |Goblins |''6'' |''98'' |Summons a Reanimated Goblin |- | |Reanimate Monkey |7 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Monkeys |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Monkey |- | |Reanimate Imp |12 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Imps |''24'' |''214'' |Summons a Reanimated Imp |- | |Reanimate Minotaur |16 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Minotaurs |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Minotaur |- | |Reanimate Scorpion |19 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Scorpions |''38'' |''341'' |Summons a Reanimated Scorpion |- | |Reanimate Bear |21 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Black bears, Grizzly bears |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Bear |- | |Reanimate Unicorn |22 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Unicorns, Black unicorns |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Unicorn |- | |Reanimate Dog |26 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Wild dogs, Guard dogs |52 |''390'' |Summons a Reanimated Dog |- | |Reanimate Chaos Druid |30 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Chaos druids |''60'' |438 |Summons a Reanimated Chaos Druid |- | |Reanimate Giant |37 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Hill Giants Moss giants Fire giants |''74'' |''488'' |Summons a Reanimated Giant |- | |Reanimate Ogre |40 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Ogres |''80'' |''572'' |Summons a Reanimated Ogre |- | |Reanimate Elf |43 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Elves |''86'' |''565'' |Summons a Reanimated Elf |- | |Reanimate Troll |46 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Trolls, Ice trolls |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Troll |- | |Reanimate Horror |52 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Cave horrors, Jungle horrors |''104'' |''624'' |Summons a Reanimated Horror |- | |Reanimate Kalphite |57 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Kalphites |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |Summons a Reanimated Kalphite |- | |Reanimate Dagannoth |62 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Dagannoth |''Unknown'' |702 |Summons a Reanimated Dagannoth |- | |Reanimate Bloodveld |65 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Bloodvelds |''130'' |780 |Summons a Reanimated Bloodveld |- | |Reanimate TzHaar |69 | nowrap="nowrap" | |TzHaar |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |- | |Reanimate Demon |72 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Lesser demons, Greater demons, Black demons |''144'' |''585'' |Summons a Reanimated Demon |- | |Reanimate Aviansie |78 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Aviansies |''Unknown'' |''925'' |Summons a Reanimated Aviansie |- | |Reanimate Abyssal Creature |85 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Abyssal demons |''170'' |''Unknown'' |''Unknown'' |- | |Reanimate Dragon |93 | nowrap="nowrap" | |Green, Blue, Red, Black, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mithril dragons |''Unknown'' |1170 |Summons a Reanimated Dragon |} Category:Spells Category:Spell icons Category:Zeah Category:Magic Category:Prayer